The Princess
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: AU Co written by Nerwen Aldarion. 20 years ago Abolingea fell to an evil enemy the Idrikai. Princess Elizabeth Weir is on a quest with John Sheppard, Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmaggen to reclaim her kingdom. Hints of Shweir and TeylaRonon
1. Prologue: End of a Reign, Beginning of

Disclaimer: We own the three Kingdoms, but most of the characters are not ours.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This idea came to me one day and I had to run with it. It is a four parter story, very different from our other fantasy story The Five Heroes. I hope you enjoy it.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: This is one of my favorite stories to write, I love the fun characters of Atlantis and I love being able to throw them into a story like this. I can't wait for y'all to read it.

* * *

Part I

The Princess

Prologue: End of a Reign, Beginning of a Journey

_Surrounded by a vast ocean lay three kingdoms of men. Legends spoke that they shared a common ancestor, but that was all they had in common. Peruthna was a merchant kingdom rich of trade and gold, but known for its cowardly kings and crafty viziers. Across the Gorjian Desert lay Tior, a mess of a realm whose lords constantly battles for a crown few could remember to whom it really belonged. Past the Tireshan Mountains was Abolingea, the greatest kingdom. Abolingeans lived in peace and comfort with strong kings and the majestic chalice for protection._

_Hundreds of years ago, a young Abolingean king was sailing the Rynak Sea when he came upon a ship floundering in the blue waves. The king saved the twenty passengers who were unlike any race he had seen. They came not from Ralonna, the small kingdom west of Abolingea surrounded by the Rynak, but from the unknown realm of Mateirna. The twenty men and women were magical beings called sorcerers. The young king brought them to Abolingea and gave them the asylum they needed. Mateirna has fallen to a great enemy of the sorcerers and the passengers were the last of their kind. In return for his kindness, the sorcerers presented the king with a golden chalice. Once a year the Abolingean king would pour holy water from the sacred well blessed by the sorcerers into the Scrian River, and Abolingea's crops would grow tall, and the kingdom's wealth would flourish._

_With the king's bidding, the sorcerers built a guild not far from Aurona Palace. Many intermarried among humans and, to their surprise, the children of these unions possessed an equal power to their sorcerer parent. _

_For hundreds of years, the Abolingeans and sorcerers lived in peace. The royal line of Abolingea welcomed the sorcerers into their court with friendly hospitality. Each year, the chalice would bless the land as long as it was in the king's possession. _

_500 years after the chalice was gifted to Abolingea, King Mercan married Princess Lishta of Ralonna. The people blessed their marriage since it was not out of convenience, but the two monarchs truly loved each other. However, the happiness didn't last when a strange and evil enemy sailed in from the Rynak Sea. These beasts, called Idrilkai, looked like humans but could take the form of any animal of man. Their first attack came upon the Sorcerer's Guild which happened so unexpectedly that the sorcerers were defenseless. Within a day the guild was destroyed and every sorcerer killed._

_The Idrilkai were led by ruthless king Rujjik, who fixed his eye upon the humans of Abolingea. For four years, the Idrilkai swept the countryside, but didn't dare to attack Aurona Palace. The sacred chalice continued to protect its master faithfully._

_As the war raged in Abolingea, Queen Lishta gave birth to a daughter, Princess Elizabeth. That was the last joy Abolingea had. Eight years after the sorcerers were massacred; Rujjik boldly attacked Aurona Palace in secret—going straight for the heart. The chalice was plucked from its holy resting place by an Idrilkai spy, leaving no defense for King Mercan._

* * *

Lightning flashed across the sky but no rain fell to refresh the ground. Mercan was in his study hopelessly watching as the Idrilkai stormed his palace. His men put up an honorable fight, but it was impossible to discern which was friend or foe when the Idrilkai took the form of his soldiers. Mercan turned away from the window and picked up his sword. No more sitting back and watching as his men died, if this was the end he was going to fight with them.

Shouts from the hallway drew his attention towards the door. Seth, his closest friend, burst into the room, "Your majesty we must get you out of here."

Mercan shook his head. Abolingea was about to crumble, but he wasn't relinquishing his kingdom without a fight. "Get my wife and daughter out of this palace," he ordered his friend as he unsheathed his sword.

Seth knew he would never change his mind which is why he didn't protest, just nodded as he left to room to obey his king.

Mercan battled the Idrilkai as he tried to reach his wife's chambers. A handsome man with black hair and brown eyes dresses in obsidian armor crossed swords with the king, "Will you fight or be a coward King Mercan?" It was Rujjik, Mercan knew this even though it was the first time he had ever clapped eyes on him.

"I will fight for my kingdom."

"Brave words, but your chalice isn't here to protect you now," Rujjik sneered.

King and enemy fought fearlessly, the custody of a kingdom resting on the power of their skill. However, Rujjik was no great swordsman. When the Abolingean king's sword cleaved Rujjik's in two, Mercan placed his sword tip at Rujjik's throat. "With your death," Mercan declared, "Abolingea will be free."

A bloodcurdling scream sounded from the Queen's rooms and Mercan recognized it to be his beloved Lishta.

Rujjik saw his advantage and stabbed Mercan in the heart with the broken blade, "Now Abolingea is mine," he whispered as death closed the noble king's eyes.

* * *

Seth sidestepped bodies and fleeing servants as he ran to the Princess's rooms. The Queen's Quarters had been overrun with Idrilkai, and he could tell that it was too late to rescue her.

Martha, Princess Elizabeth's nurse, opened the door a crack when he banged on it for entry, "Oh Seth, is it really you?"

"Yes," he assured her, "we must get the princess out of here."

"To where?" Martha asked, "Abolingea has fallen. There is no where safe for her."

"The arrangements have been made," Seth pushed open the door and walked into the room.

The sweet little princess was bundled up in her rich furs and clutching a little doll to her pale face. Even at four years old, it could be seen that she would grow into a beauty like her mother. Queen Lishta has the same curly brown hair and fair skin, but the princess had her father's emerald eyes. Her gay little spirit was frightened now as thunder crashed across the sky.

A great roar of cheers sent Seth back to the door, "What is it?" Martha asked fearfully.

Seth looked at the nurse with a grave face, "The king is dead."

As soon as it was said, Martha's face crumbled and she sobbed into her hands, "It is over."

The heavy clomping of boots stomping towards the door mad Seth pull out his sword, "Not yet," he told her, "Get the princess out of Abolingea. As long as she lives, Abolingea will too." He opened the door to battle the incoming onslaught.

Martha's face went pale as she could hear the clanging of swords. She knew that it was hopeless. There was no escape.

"Martha, look!" the princess cried and pointed at a large tapestry on one of her walls.

It was pushed aside and a young boy with messy brown hair rushed into the room from a hidden passage, "Count Hammond sent me," he told her breathlessly, "This is the only way out."

Of course, Martha hadn't thought about the servant quarters.

"Hurry," the boy urged as he ushered her inside. He grabbed the princess's hand and passes her to the nurse. The green bracelet of Ralonna glass slipped off her slender wrist and into his hand.

The boy closed the wall and pushed the tapestry backing place. At that moment the door crashed open and several Idrilkai soldiers marched into the room, "Where is the princess?" the leader demanded.

The eight year old looked up at the much larger man, "What princess?" That earned him a cuff on the side of the head that sent him crashing to the floor.

"Search the palace," the lead soldier barked, "Bring him to the others."

The young boy didn't know what that meant, but at that moment he didn't care. Instead he focused on the tiny green bracelet clutched in his fingers.

* * *

_And thus a kingdom fell to the sound of evil cheering and good people weeping. The Abolingeans that survived either fled or the misfortunate ones were forced into slavery to be ruled by the Idrilkai and their treacherous king Rujjik. So the people suffered but none so much as a noblewoman whose heart was pure as gold but whose fate was black as night…_

The young woman stared out the window from her room in the castle overlooking the barren land. Her light brown hair rustled in the breeze as tears slid from her pale green eyes down her cheeks. Her hands slid over her stomach and the rich fabric of her dress did nothing to hide the slight bulge of her belly.

When the castle fell many of the ladies of court had been trapped and left at the mercy of the Idrilkai. Most were raped and forced to be mistresses to the Idrilkai high court, only one of them was saved. Saved for an even worse fate.

It had been three months since the ritual that has placed her in this situation, the ritual that had forced her to conceive a child, Rujjik's child.

How she hated what fate had forced her to bear, she hated Rujjik even more than she hated the child. She had always wanted to be a mother but to give birth to a child of evil was more than she could tolerate. Her anger burned at her life, anger that was directed at the child.

She heard footsteps in the hallway and turned to see one of the Idrilkai servants that had been assigned to attend her every need. "Only the best for my child," Rujjik had boasted and toasted the coming babe when it was announced; all the while she had sobbed.

"You're evening meal," the Idrilkai said placing the food by the bed.

"Thank you," She told him, "Could you please light the lamps, it is getting rather dark in here."

He walked to one of the lamps that was mounted on the wall and reached to light it, all the while she was creeping behind him a jug of water in her hand. She brought the jug crashing down on his head and rendered him unconscious.

She quickly gathered a bag that she'd had prepared for along time ago and raced from the room

The castle was in an uproar as they searched for the king's missing mistress, and the child she carried. Every room was searched but they were in such a hurry everyone missed the young woman in a cape sneak through the halls and run from castle in the dead of night. She planned to find a town far away from the castle, as far away from Rujjik as possible.

* * *

_Rujjik searched the surrounding lands for the child for year. He was desperate to find his heir, a desperation that grew as time passed. Few knew that the king was steadily growing weaker and even fewer knew the reason for his failing health. But twenty years passed and the heir was considered lost._

_For years Abolingea seemed lost to its surviving people, but as King Mercan's friend said, as long as the princess lived, Abolingea would survive._

_Far off in Peruthna, a young girl lived in a quiet village, unaware of what her true heritage was. _

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy the prologue, now read on to chapter one. Oh and do review please. 


	2. Revelations and Mercenaries

Disclaimer: TPTB owns Stargate Atlantis, not us.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Here is the beginning of the journey. I hope you all like it. Chapter 2 is coming very soon.

A/N: Nerwen Aldarion: Squeee next chappie Teyla comes and boy will it be funny, I'm ready to start the next chapter like now so the next update should be soon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Revelations and Mercenaries

One the southern edge of Peruthna, past the Mountains of Wealth, surrounded by the Screitar Forest was the small village of Tryson. It was a quiet village, its residents happy and peaceful experiencing little strife in their everyday lives. Little did they know that their small town held a secret. The secret lived in a small home with only two rooms and one stove for heat and cooking; a simple home that housed simple people—supposedly.

A man in his forties with silver hair dressed in sturdy, plain clothes walked up to the house and knocked on the door. The door was opened by the owner of the home, George Hammond, an older, bald man dressed in similar clothes.

"Jack," Hammond greeted with a smile, "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, George," Jack O'Neill smiled back.

"How's Sam?" George asked, referring to Jack's wife Samantha Carter who he recently married.

"Good," Jack assured him, "I have some news about my harvest."

George grew serious and held open the door, "Come in."

The house was well kept with its wood floor swept clean, the black stove polished and fresh cut flowers arranged in a clay mug on the table. Hammond noticed Jack glancing around the living area, "She's in the bedroom."

"She reads too much,"Jack said, knowing exactly what she was up to, "How many times I have told you she needs to get involved with the finer things in life, like fishing."

"I appreciate your concern," Hammond said, "but what have you learned?"

Jack could tell George wanted to get right to the point, so he did what Hammond wanted, "It's time," he said.

"So soon?" George replied, shocked.

"It's been twenty years."

"I know," Hammond said, "What has changed?"

"He's growing weaker."

"He's only a few years older than you."

"Well that does wonders to my confidence," Jack said sarcastically, "apparently he's been ill for some time, but he's been hiding it. Now it's too late. He knows he's dying, but without an heir…"

"The kingdom goes into chaos as the crown is fought over," Hammond finished.

Jack nodded, "If we want to strike now's the time."

"You don't have to tell me, Jack, I know," George sighed, "She'll have to be told."

Jack grinned, "Oh gosh, how late is it? I've got to go. Let me know how it turns out." He flashed him one more smile before closing the door.

Hammond shook his head and smiled, "Traitor." His smile fell when his eyes came upon the closed door leading to the second room. Sighing again, he considered getting a drink before confronting the girl he'd raised for twenty years. No it was better to do this with a clear head.

He knocked first and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in."

A young woman was laying one of the two beds in the room with a book resting in her hands. She had a strange beauty that few could compare to with curly shoulder length brown hair, roses and cream complexion and startling emerald eyes.

"Uncle George," she smiled at him, "Was that Jack?"

"Yes," he replied, "He came to discuss his harvest."

"Oh and how is it going?"

"Very well," George said, not meaning crops at all. He tilted his head to see what she was reading, "_Legends of the Three Kingdoms_," he read.

She smiled, "I'm reading about Peruthnan legends. I thought it fitting to learn more about my kingdom."

"Yes, that is good," Hammond agreed, "but you are reading about the wrong kingdom."

A frown creased her delicate features, "I don't understand."

"Elizabeth," he began, "Your life…isn't what you think it is. You're not really my niece, you aren't a Peruthnan. I brought you here twenty years ago when Abolingea fell."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know the story of the fall of the Weir monarchy in Abolingea," Hammond said.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, "Rujjik attacked Aurona and killed the entire royal family."

"No, only the king and queen were killed," he explained, "the princess was smuggled out of Abolingea and hidden in a small village in Peruthna."

"You're not saying that I'm…" she trailed off, unable to speak the truth he could see in his eyes.

"You're Princess Elizabeth Weir, the true heir to Abolingea and it is time to reclaim your kingdom."

"I…I…I can't be," she stammered, "No this must be a mistake."

"No," he said, "I'm George Hammond, Count of Cheyenne. Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were soldiers in your father's army; Samantha Carter was a lady of court who helped with your escape. I know this is shocking, but you must understand that this was the only way to protect you. Rujjik has grown weak and we must rebel against him now if we are to reclaim your throne. I'm leaving in the morning with Daniel and Teal'c to Palina to ask King Hyunder for his aid. You will go with Sam and Jack to Tilbar where Robert Kinsey, Duke of Vir, is waiting with a small army to assist our cause."

Elizabeth looked up from her hands, her eyes filled with so many emotions: confusion, surprise, fear. "I guess I better pack," she replied solemnly and closed her book.

* * *

On a lonely road through the thick foliage of Screitar Forest, a man sat on a log overlooking a nearby creek. His horse stood munching on the grass a few yards away, but his intention wasn't on the creek or animal. Instead his focus rested on the small object in his hands, a gift from long ago he should never have been given. 

"You know if you concentrated on a job more than you do that pretty little trinket we might have more than dust in our pockets," Ronon Dex said as he returned from hunting with two rabbits in his bag.

Quickly John Sheppard pocketed the item, and stood up, "Yeah, well if you stopped scaring us out of every job with your scowl we might actually keep a job."

Ronon grinned and tossed his friend an apple from their packs. John caught it and took a noisy bite before smiling over a mouthful of the fruit. They made an odd pair this Tioran and rogue. Ronon had once served a lord during the millionth battle for the crown. After his liege died, he had decided that his kingdom was no kingdom and chose to serve no one but himself.

He met John in Peruthna about a year later when he camped down on the outskirts of Litann Forest in the north. It was at night and Ronon was on edge because he could hear strange noises nearby. He spent the night with one eye open and a hand on his sword. As soon as the sun rose, Ronon did a sweep of his camp and discovered John lying in a bedroll twenty feet away. Realizing that the sounds keeping them awake all night was each other, they both had a good laugh and decided to stick out together.

Even though he was a friend, John was a mystery to Ronon. He wasn't Tioran, of that he was sure, but John had never admitted to being Peruthnan. He never offered any pieces to his past, but Ronon had already discerned a few parts himself. While it was a curious thing, it mattered very little.

"We could cross the river and head to Mycat for a job," John suggested.

"I guess, but what job could we get?"

"Fishing?"

Ronon shot John a look, "Fishing? I'd rather walk into a Rynak's cave unarmed."

"Okay," John chuckled, "we don't want to do that. Geeze if only Abolingea wasn't a loss cause, then this wouldn't be a problem."

Ronon was surprised that he'd mentioned the Lost Kingdom, "Is that where you're from? Abolingea?"

At first, John wasn't sure how to respond, should he admit this? He shrugged, what was the harm? "Yeah," he said, "but that was a long time ago." He stopped for a second as he remembered the fall of Abolingea, his home. He buried the pain deep down again where it had festered for the past twenty years. "You should have been there when Mercan ruled," John continued, "He was a good king. We all loved him and Queen Lishta. And that princess, she was so sweet and cheerful, and you knew she was going to rival her mother's beauty some day."

"What happened?" Ronon asked, "I mean besides the obvious."

"You know the story," John said, "Rujjik came and slaughtered the entire kingdom. The entire royal family died. Except…."

"What?" Ronon asked, wanting to know more, "Except what?"

"Nothing," John said, picking up his sword, "It doesn't matter." He refused to offer anything else, and Ronon knew not to ask. John turned towards the road when he heard something. Coming up towards them was a rickety wagon with a white tarp covering the bed. He could see two passengers on the front of the wagon.

"Hey," John said with a smile, "I think they need a tax."

Ronon looked at the wagon approaching them and then at John, "Oh that's pathetic."

"So you don't want to do it?"

"I said it was pathetic not that I didn't think we should do it."

John's smile grew and he took a stance in the middle of the road, directly in front of the wagon.

"Whoa," the man driving the wagon told the horses as he reined them, "Do you have a death wish or is there something you want?" he asked John.

"This here is our road, and you need to pay the tax to use it," John informed him.

"Oh, well it's a lovely road, really," the man said letting go of the reins, "But is a tax really necessary?"

"It's either that or we take your money and the wagon."

"Are those my only options?" he asked, "oh gee what do I do? How about this instead, you let me pass and…" he reached down and pulled out a crossbow from where it lay at his feet, "I don't shoot you with this crossbow."

John never saw that move coming. He held up both hands and backed a few steps back, while Ronon pulled out his sword, seeing a golden opportunity for a skirmish.

Samantha Carter, now Samantha O'Neill, put a hand on her husbands arm, "Jack I wouldn't do that," she whispered.

"You want them to rob us?" Jack asked incredulously.

"That big one is a Tioran."

Even Jack O'Neill had heard about the strength of Tioran warriors, who trained their whole lives in the arts of war. And from the look of things, this Tioran was itching for a fight. It went against the grain, but he put down the crossbow, "How much?"

"200 silver pinshas."

"200…! Fine," Jack gritted his teeth and he dug around for the money purse.

At that moment Sam go a great idea, "We could use some men for protection. Let's hire them."

"What! Are you insane!" Jack practically shouted, "They're thieves!"

"They're warriors."

"They're mercs who only want money and women."

"Their loyalty can be bought," Sam explained, "It would be better to hire mercenaries who know this land than some champion who can only win tournaments. Our cargo is too precious for second best."

Jack sighed, "Remind me why I married you again."

Sam smiled, "Because I'm beautiful and charming and I'll repay you in the best way."

Now her husband grinned, "Oh I like that," he looked back at the two men on the road, "I've got an offer for you. If you help us protect the cargo in this wagon, I'll triple your price in gold."

John's mouth fell open, "600 _gold_ pinshas. We'll take it."

"Good, get your horses and follow us."

Both men complied immediately, riding on both sides of the wagon, "Out of curiosity," John directed the question towards Jack, "What's in the wagon?"

Jack smiled, "That wasn't part of our deal."

* * *

When the sun began to dip down, the four travelers decided set up camp for the night. Ronon and John offered to hunt for their dinner, but Jack crawled into the wagon and returned with plenty of food for all of them. Neither John nor Ronon were allowed in the wagon. 

"Latingo Gold," John said out of the blue when he and Ronon were rubbing down their horses.

"What?"

"I bet that's what's in the wagon."

"You know if you'd let me do the talking, we would have this job and know what's in the wagon," Ronon said.

"Don't rub it in," John said, "Torinsha weed."

"Huh?"

"Torinsha weed," John explained, "It's smuggled in from across the Burmian Sea. A lot of Peruthnan lords smoke it."

"Oh," Ronon said, tying his horse to a tree. He moved over to the fire, and poked at it a bit. His eye caught on Sam's plate and the abundance of food she was piling on it, "Are you starving?"

"I'm just really hungry," she replied and quickly picked up her tin plate and climbed inside the wagon.

Inside, Sam's eyes slowly adjusted to the dark enough to see a shrouded form hidden in the corner of the wagon, "Elizabeth, are alright?" she whispered.

"Who are those men?" the princess whispered back.

"We hired some mercenaries for extra protection," Sam explained, "We'll probably need it. Here, I brought us both some food. We'll have to share; Jack thought it would be best that they not know you're in here."

"That's fine," Elizabeth assured her, taking a warm biscuit.

"Are you comfortable, your highness?"

"Sam, for twenty years I helped you bake pies for the village festival, please call me by my name."

"I know," Sam said, "But if we succeed, you're going to have a lot of people calling you majesty, and I guess I thought I'd help you get used to it."

"I don't want subjects, I want friends."

Sam put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll always be your friend."

Elizabeth gave her a small smile and took a bite of her food. This was a lot harder than everyone thought.

* * *

Dinner was cleared and a fire was blazing in the middle of the camp. The sun had completely sunk beneath the horizon, and the stars winked down at them from the coal black sky. Ronon was sitting down by the fire sharpening his sword while Jack asked about Tioran soldier training. 

"So you guys begin when you're six years old, isn't that kind of harsh?"

"You have to begin young for war," Ronon replied, "A soldiers official training begins when he is strong enough to carry a sword."

"And how old were you?"

"Eight," he said.

Jack took a long look at his arms and recognizing the strength in them, "I can see why."

Sam stepped out of the wagon and Jack got up and walked to her, "How's our cargo?" he asked quietly.

"Fine," she replied.

John was standing on the outskirts of the camp, staring into the dark depths of the forest. "Shh!" he hissed.

Ronon pulled out his sword, "I hear it too."

Jack crept around to the back of the wagon and slipped out his own sword, "Get the crossbow," he told Sam, who did as she was told, but stayed on the front seat so she could have a better view of what was coming.

With a roar a tiger leapt out of the forest and snarled at the companions. He swatted at John who dodged the animal's sharp claws.

Five other men charged out of the forest with their swords raised. The tiger began to transform into a man again, with a sneer painted on his face.

"Idrilkai!" John spat out before the fight began.

Sam picked off two of them with the crossbow, leaving one left for each man. One Idrilkai went after Ronon, still in his human form. Ronon parried a blow with his sword and defended himself before turning the tables in his favor. He slipped a knife from his belt and carved it into the Idrilkai's heart.

Meanwhile, John had his own man to deal with. He could hold his own in any fight, but his skill with a sword wasn't as good as Ronon's. Luckily, the Idrilkai prefer to combat in animal form, and are not superior swordsman. His sword blocked the Idrilkai's black steel blade, but it nicked him on the shoulder. John gave his adversary a hard kick to the stomach, making him double over and gasping for breath. His sword buried itself in the Idrilkai's back, ending his life.

Jack was stuck with the leader of the pack. He may have seemed a bit old for warfare, but his skill was amazing. Sam watched from the wagon, desperately wanting to help him, but a look from her husband warned her not to interfere.

"We know what you carry," the Idrilkai sneered as their blades locked again, "She will die, and Abolingea will be ours."

"Abolingea belongs to the true heir," Jack said, "Rujjik will die first, and maybe even before we get there, I've heard he's got a cold."

The Idrilkai gave a hiss of rage and hammered his sword down against Jack's. This was what he wanted. A breech appeared in his swordplay, which Jack used to sever the Idrilkai's hand. He cried out in pain, but Jack wasn't through yet. His blade cut into the Idrilkai's neck with one clean swipe. His head flew off his shoulders, and rolled onto the ground.

Panting, Jack looked at Sam, "You alright?"

She responded by jumping off the front seat and wrapping herself into his embrace.

"I can't vouch for her, but no I'm not alright," John said with Ronon following him, "You have Idrilkai following you! I hate the Idrilkai!"

"Okay, I guess I can understand that," Jack replied.

"No," John said, "I don't think you can. Now I've been nice all day, not bugging you so I can find out what's in the wagon, but I'm through with that." John looked at Ronon, "Ronon, hold them back."

"No!" Jack protested, but the tip of Ronon's deadly sword stopped him.

"I'm going to find out what was worth nearly getting me killed," John swore as he moved over to the wagon.

"You can't!" Sam cried, "Please, you don't understand. No one can know."

"Yeah, well lady, I'm through with secrets," John said as he climbed inside, "And another…"he paused when he saw the figure curled up in the corner of the wagon, covered by a cloak, "Hello," he said more than a little surprised.

"Please don't hurt me," the young woman whispered.

"I'm not going to hurt you," John said gently, "Here," he offered his hand to her. Timidly, she put her small hand in his and he pulled her to her feet.

"What are you doing hiding in a wagon?" John asked, but his question was answered when he saw her face in the firelight. That strange beauty that stunned him, a face he'd seen long ago.

"You…you look just like I remember," John said. Elizabeth frowned in confusion at his words, while Jack and Sam looked at each other also unsure of what he meant.

John gave her a bow, "A pleasure to meet you, your highness."

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffy. Next update coming very soon. Please review. 


	3. Tavern Wenches and Royal Decrees

Disclaimer: Any names that are not on the show are ours, the rest is owned by rich men.

A/N: Tinuveil Undomiel: Sorry for the long update, but we just moved and our computer broke down. Now it's working again and here is the next chapter. I think you'll fall out of your seats from laughing.

A/N: Nerwen Aldarion: Interesting little tidbit about me and this story, whenever my sister and I come up with a great idea I think about it all day when ever I have time alone, the funny thing is that usually my best idea come to me while I'm in the shower covered with shampoo. Not joking it's true, the part about Shion Village came to me while I was in the shower, I almost fell I was laughing so hard. Well this is the beginning of the Teyla/Ronon stuff and it only gets better from here because sometimes the best relationships start off with the couple hating each other, these are also the funniest hehehe.

* * *

Chapter 2: Tavern Wenches and Royal Decrees

"A pleasure to meet you, your highness."

"You know!" Jack and Sam exclaimed at the same time.

"What's going on?" Ronon asked staring at the woman and John.

"Remember that princess I told you about," John explained, "Meet her royal highness, Princess Elizabeth."

Ronon stared at the princess who was not dressed in silk and decked with diamonds. Instead she wore a gray cloak and sturdy brown dress. It was obvious that this would be a long story.

"Would you please release my friends," Elizabeth said politely. Ronon lowered his sword.

"Now that the secret is out I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you the whole story," Jack said as he took a seat by the fire.

After taking a long look at John, Sam said, "You're Abolingean."

John nodded, "I'm rather interested in that story," his gaze still on the princess.

"When Abolingea fell, Count Hammond was able to smuggle the princess into Peruthna. I, two other soldiers and Sam here lived in Tryson with them. We've just received word that Rujjik is ill."

"Ill?" John asked, "How ill?"

"Last leg ill."

"That's ill."

"Yes," Sam said, "the Count is going to Palina to ask for the king's assistance."

"Fat chance of that happening," John said, "Hyunder is to chicken to fight and he's got that treaty with Rujjik."

"We know it's a long shot, but we might get some help from the court," Jack said, "Our job is to take the princess to Tilburn. The Duke of Vir has an army waiting for us there."

"How big of an army?" Ronon asked.

"Not very," Jack said, "but it's the most we'll ever get."

"That doesn't sound reassuring."

"I agree, but it's better than sitting back and letting Rujjik slaughter our people."

"What's your plan to get to Tilburn?" John asked.

"We were planning to cross the river at the base of Shion Lake…"

"That's a great way to get killed," he butted in, "Obviously Rujjik knows she's alive. He'll have the whole western side of river patrolled. You can't cross it."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Sam asked.

"Go around the lake," John said, "We can stop in Shion Village for supplies then follow the road to Rycel then Tilburn."

"Normally I'd jump at any chance to go see the ladies—ow!" Jack grunted when Sam elbowed him, "I mean _shops_ in Shion Village, but it's too rowdy for the princess."

"She could be discovered," Sam agreed.

"No she won't," John explained, "Everyone will be either to busy, drunk, or dead to notice her. It's the only option."

"We'll do it," Elizabeth spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her, "He's right," she continued, "It's the safest way."

"Then we better get some sleep," Jack said, "Cause I doubt we'll get any there."

* * *

Shion Village has a history of fools. Fools lived there, fools died there and a foolish man created it.

William Shion was a foolish man with a foolish idea to set up a port in the now Shion Lake foolish because William did not know how to swim and in fact hated the water. Amazingly the idea worked traders from Abolingea and Tior sent goods by way of the Burmian Sea and the Truist River. The town near the lake was formed as workers from the port brought their families to live there.

William Shion became a very rich man and the king of Peruthna bestowed upon him much honor for the riches he brought naming the town and the lake after him. Shion Village became a lovely town where values were held high, families went to church, children played together. Anyone passing through remarked how lovely and safe the town was…for about twenty years or so.

William Shion might have been a rich man but he was still a foolish man and being foolish he decided to invest all his money in farmlands in Tior. Now any intelligent person would have known that Tior had virtually no natural resources and the only thing that the lands in Tior would grow is grass but since William was rich no one dared tell him he was wrong and William lost all of his money. After which he threw himself into the lake named after him and drowned (he never did learn how to swim).

After William's death everyone was certain that Shion Village would wither away faster than it had sprung up but fortunately (or should I say unfortunately) one thing saved the town, the introduction of alcohol.

Soon the beautiful shops and cozy inns closed up and turned into taverns and bars, men feasted themselves on tavern whores and mead while growling through headaches during the day, women traded their wares for trinkets and bore bastards to show for it, the children dreamed their whole lives of getting out but eventually became as valueless as their parents.

Now there was no crime in Shion Village because there were no laws, outlaws and bandits adored the town, cheap drinks and busty women to gorge themselves on and there was no higher authority there to turn them in. Fights and deaths were commonplace so much that you were lucky if you were buried in the cemetery at all instead of just dropped in the woods to let the buzzards pick you clean.

Yes the village was in shambles and no one cared, the town was rowdy and wild so much that if anyone told you that there was but one good soul there you would laugh for certain, but there is. A tavern girl with a heart full of hope, a dream and a mysterious past of her own…

* * *

Shion Village was beyond the word filthy. Normally John didn't mind so much but knowing that a certain princess was sitting on the bench of the wagon made him wish that the streets were paved with gold instead of blood.

Elizabeth's green eyes looked appalled as she took in the town. Taverns bore the scandalous names such as Horse Carcass and Bloody Baby. Jack stopped the wagon at the inn called Crooked Finger Inn, hardly tempting but the only one in town.

"Why are we stopping?" John asked.

"Hello, it's an inn; it was you're bright idea to stay in this town." Jack reminded him.

"We are not staying here," John told him.

"It's the only inn this town from hell has!"

"Exactly, in a town like this, inns are just traps for unsuspecting travelers like you," John explained.

Ronon continued, "They wait until you fall asleep then if you are lucky they'll just rob you blind, but more than likely they'll kill you and rape any women with you."

"Now do you want that to happen to the Princess?" John asked.

Jack grumbled, "Fine, but where are we supposed to stay?"

John motioned him to follow them, "There is a tavern here…"

"A tavern!"

"…called The Shallow Grave…"

"Shallow Grave!"

"… it has rooms you can rent for fair prices." John told him.

"We are not; I repeat NOT letting the princess stay in a tavern!" Jack yelled.

Ronon rolled his eyes, "Taverns are the safest place to be, there is only one entrance you have look out for and the men there are too busy getting drunk and eyeing the tavern girls to care about one more."

"Not that we're saying we shouldn't take precautions," John said, "Your wife and the Princess will want to keep the hoods of their cloaks up when we're inside and stay upstairs but if we do that everything will be fine."

Jack knew they were right and they seemed to have everything covered, but he still grumbled, "Hammond is going to kill me when he finds out about this."

* * *

Teyla Emmagen looked around at the mess the night before had made and sighed, stools and tables were overturned, beer and blood stained the floor, walls and ceilings, and the air smelled of stale beer and body odor. She looked down at her tattered apron and thread bare gown and realized she didn't look much better, but at least her clothes and hair were clean. She slowly began to set the room to rights.

She longed to have help with cleaning the mess but the other girls had left early that morning, staggering from the empty rooms upstairs the men who they had spent the night with raced behind them, throwing on various articles of clothing and praying their wives hadn't woken up yet. It was doubtful the other girls would have helped any ways, Alina and Joshalyn felt that such work was below them and they need to save their energy for the night ahead filled with trying to seduce more money from faithless husbands. Cardella would normally help her but she had been sick for the past couple of days, she tried the same tricks Alina and Joshalyn did but at least she would give a kind word to Teyla and help sometimes. And Talina hadn't been seen for a week, Teyla's employer Caden was spitting mad with her and had been asking where she was. Teyla didn't tell him that she had seen Talina ride off with the bandit Sly Sylus and they probably wouldn't see her again.

_At least she left, _Teyla thought as she began to scrub the floor vigorously, Teyla dreamed of the same thing. Not running off with some bandit but to leave this hell of a town and settle somewhere new. She used to think it was possible, but that was before Charin died.

A sad smile spread over her features as she thought about Charin, the kind old woman took care of her after her mother died a week after giving birth to her. Charin's husband had owned the Shallow Grave and was a terrible man beating Charin and many times Teyla as well. He hated having to take care of Teyla and constantly bellowed about leaving her out on the streets, he never did, not that it mattered he had died ten years before.

Charin had taken over the tavern then, hiring girls to help serve the drinks but they most often served the men. Teyla had helped at the tavern ever since she was strong enough to hold a tray full of drinks. Charin hated the town more than Teyla did but she never said a word, when Charin was alive living in Shion Village had been bearable and she had always had someone to talk to, someone to dry her tears and soothe her.

But Charin died six years before leaving the inn to her nephew Caden who was not as bad as his uncle but it wasn't from lack of trying. He ordered the help around and worked Teyla till her fingers bled but at least he paid her even if it was a meager amount and let her stay in the small room on the second floor of the Shallow Grave where she had lived all her life.

Even with all the changes the Shallow Grave was one of the most popular taverns to frequent and Teyla worked hard to keep it that way. She was saving up every pinsha she could in order to either buy the Tavern or buy her way to some other place but the truth was that there wasn't any other place to go. Most towns in Peruthna were like this one, the ones with work any way, Tior was filled with war and warriors and Abolingea well only a real idiot would go there.

Teyla heard the door to the tavern open she stood up to see five visitors, three men and two women. One of the men was older with gray hair and brown eyes that spoke of mischief, another had brown hair that was almost black he stood close to one of the women as if guarding her, the other was very tall with dark brown hair in dreadlocks with green eyes, the women had hoods covering there faces and she couldn't tell what they looked like.

"Is there something you want?" She asked setting her rag aside.

"Yes we would like to rent some rooms," The older man said.

"We only have two rooms available and the price is ten silver pinshas a piece, two more if you want clean blankets and five if you want water." She told them.

"We'll take them both with the blankets and water," He said handing her the money. The two women and the dark haired man quickly left to see the rooms, the man with dreadlocks went outside, probably to take care of the horses. The older man left to follow him but stopped and turned to Teyla, "Does it get really wild in here?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "This is the busiest tavern in the devil's favorite town, what do you think?"

He groaned, "I was afraid of that."

* * *

Wild was an understatement, once the sun had set the taverns and bars filled with men ready to drink beer, leer at women and brawl with each other, sometimes to the death.Caden had just broken up a fight with three men who were arguing over who got Alina's favors that night. Alina had watched on glorifying in the action, but Caden threw the three of them out and Alina searched around for another man to toy with leaving Teyla to set the chairs up and mop up the spilled drinks as best she could. When she leaned over a very drunk man tried to grope her, she grabbed his hand and twisted, satisfied to hear the bones break…he didn't stick around after that. She then went behind to the bar to try to help Gorden with serving the drinks before setting out into the mob of drunken men.

Sitting in the middle of all this were Jack, John and Ronon, each had a mug of beer but they weren't drinking it seriously. Jack was a bit uncomfortable being down here with his wife and Elizabeth upstairs, John and Ronon looked right at home though. John was trying to catch Jack into a conversation while Ronon was busy watching the tavern girl with the long golden brown hair and the soft brown eyes.

He recognized her as the one who had given them the rooms, her bun that held her hair up was loose and a great deal of her hair spilled over her shoulders like waves of amber. Her old and patched gown couldn't hide the luscious figure and ripe curves and when she leaned over to pick up a fallen mug, well he nearly fell out of his chair.

It didn't take long for John and Jack to notice just who Ronon was watching. John rolled his eyes, "Ronon, we are helping the long last heir of Abolingea reclaim her throne and you're thinking about bedding down with a tavern maid."

Ronon looked at him, "She's pretty," was the only explanation he gave.

John turned to Jack, "And he says I think about women too much."

It didn't get past Teyla that the tall dangerous looking man that came in earlier was staring at her throughout the evening but she didn't think much about it beyond the fact that it was a nuisance. She was tired, her feet were killing her and she smelled of stale beer. She set the tray on the bar, rested her elbows on the table and covered her eyes with her hands. She dreaded the fact that the night was far from over.

Feeling his eyes still on her, she turned around and looked straight at him, "Do you want something?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow suggestively and flipped a coin through the air; Teyla caught it and looked at him quizzically.

"For a tumble," He explained grinning.

Teyla looked at the coin in her palm and seemed to think about his suggestion. She smiled sweetly at him, walked over, and gently touched his cheek with her palm and…

Punched him out of his chair, knocking a table over with his large form, she threw the coin at him. "There's your tumble," She told him angrily and then stalked away.

John and Jack were laughing as were everyone else around them. John leaned over Ronon as if to help him up, "I just have one thing to ask you," John said, "Was she good?" Then Ronon knocked him to the ground.

* * *

After the incident with the tavern maid, Jack and John went up stairs to brings some food to the girls and tell them of Ronon's 'tumble'. Ronon stayed behind, he was still trying to figure out a way to woo the girl into his bed.

A new group of men entered the bar but Ronon barely noticed them, he sidled his way to the tavern maid who was now standing at the bar, her back to him.

Teyla saw him approach out of the corner of her eye but didn't acknowledge him, she hoped he was just coming to apologize, but that burst when he slid another coin to her.

"My offer still stands." He told her.

"Well I refuse it," She replied sliding the coin back to him.

Ronon smiled at her, "I haven't had any complaints so far."

"I'm sure you haven't and if you go over to any of the other girls here I'm sure they will praise you admirably when the night is through, but I'm not one to give compliments." She told him.

"I'm afraid you're the only one I want to hear praises from," He said, "You caught my eye from across the room and now I can't think of nothing else."

Teyla smiled, "I'm sure when you tried that with all the other girls they all but dragged you to the nearest bed, but I'm not one of them, now would you please leave."

He just grinned, "I'll give you more money if that's what you want." He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"No," She told him, "What I want is for you to leave me alone!" She then drew the knife she had hidden up her sleeve and placed the sharp point at his throat. He looked at her surprised, "Go," She said icily, "Before I cut off parts of you to ensure you never bother another woman again."

He thought about knocking the knife out of her hand, he could have done it easily enough, but he could take the hint that he was wanted. He backed off and went upstairs to his room.

Teyla breathed a sigh of relief, anger still burning through her veins; she slammed the knife on the table the point embedding in the wood. She rubbed her fingers on her temples fighting a head ache.

The new group of men that had just come in saw the entire thing, one of them approached Teyla. "The man you were talking to, did he come here with four others…two of them women?"

"Yes," She told him, "Are they wanted for something?"

He smiled cruelly, "You might be saying that. Are you acquainted with him?"

She turned her back to him, "If you can call it an acquaintance then yes." The man picked up the knife she had discarded, she continued speaking, "I'll help you apprehend him if you…" She was interrupted by the man grabbing her and placing the blade to her throat.

"You're coming with me," He told her.

Teyla tried to control her fear, "I'm not that kind of girl," She continued, "If you need someone to bed down with I know…"

"I don't want you that way you fool; we're going to have a chat about your friend and his companions."

* * *

"And then instead of throwing herself at him, she knocked him off the bench," John wound down the tale with a laugh.

Sam laughed at the story while Elizabeth merely smiled. Ronon slammed open the door and took a seat in the chair. He glared at all of them, "Not one word."

However, John wasn't one to follow advice, "Any luck?" he asked with a grin.

"She pulled a knife on me."

John doubled over with laughter, "Oh this gets better and better."

Since he had been given a proper warning, Ronon left his seat, kicked his legs our from under him and then returned to his chair, "Who has first watch?"

"You," Jack said, a wicked grin claimed his face, "but if you need any help I'm sure the barmaid will be glad to assist you."

Ronon considered giving him the same treatment he gave John, but decided not to since he was his employer.

After picking himself up off the floor, John had walked over to the window to see who was coming to the tavern. He lost interest in the arrivals when he saw three people leaving the tavern. "Hey Ronon, isn't that your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," he hissed as he left his chair to see, "Yeah, serves her right for not taking my perfectly good offer."

"Looks like those guys don't take no for an answer," John said.

"And you aren't going to do anything?" Sam asked in disbelief. She got up from the bed to see for herself what was going on. Blue eyes went wide as she saw the girl being forced on a horse by two men in a familiar uniform, "Jack, its Idrilkai!"

"What?" Jack said in surprise as he joined his wife at the window, "I thought you said they wouldn't be here?" he pointed accusingly at John.

"They must have followed us," John explained.

"What do they want with the barmaid?" Elizabeth asked.

"They must have assumed she's with us when Ronon talked to her."

"We should leave," Jack said.

"I agree, but not together," John said, "You two take the wagon and head for Palina, when you reach Faile, double back and head on for Tilburn. We'll take the princess on the original route."

Jack shook his head, "She's my responsibility and you haven't shown me anything for me to trust you."

"She's my princess too," John declared, "I'd die for her."

What scared Jack was the fact that he could tell he was speaking the truth, "I hope you don't have to go that far, but alright."

Sam and Jack gathered their things, gave Elizabeth one last hug and told her to be careful. "Listen to her," Jack told them before leaving. The princess put her cloak back on but left the hood down for now.

"You ready?" John asked.

"As soon as we rescue the girl we'll be on our way."

His dark brows rose, "What are you talking about?"

"It's not her fault she's in this mess," Elizabeth explained, "The least we can do is save her."

"I suppose your right, your highness, but that's not what we're going to do."

"And why not?"

"Because we've got our own skins to worry about, and going after those Idrilkai is something only an idiot would do."

"Idiotic or not it is what we will do," she stated.

"I'm sorry, princess" John said, "but the answer is no and that's final."

One brow arched on her pretty face as an idea occurred to her, "You are Abolingean, right?"

"Yes," John said, "What has that to do with anything?"

"Well I'm the princess of Abolingea, and will be queen if we succeed, correct?"

"What are you getting at, princess?"

"I'm royalty, so by royal decree we are going after the tavern girl," she tilted her head and gave him a smug smile, "and that's final."

John's jaw tightened and he clenched both hands into fists, "I'm really beginning to hate princesses."

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Reviews will get the next chapter out sooner so please push the little button at the bottom of the screen.  



End file.
